Eleanor Rigby
by Agent LastWish
Summary: McGee is so lonely. Songfic to Eleanor Rigby by the Beatles.


This is a Songfic to The Beatles' _Eleanor Rigby__,_ my favorite Beatles song.

Warning!: Major character death, talk of suicide.

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS

I do not own _Eleanor Rigby_, by the Beatles.

* * *

><p><em>Ah, look at all the lonely people<em>

_Ah, look at all the lonely people_

Timothy McGee walked into the Bull Pen. He carried his briefcase as he walked to his desk. No one even bothered to look up as he entered. He was used to the silence. His life was filled with silence. No one talked to him much. But that was OK. Anybody who knew him couldn't possibly have anything good to say anyways. He was a screw up and that was just the way it was.

No one loved him.

No one cared.

He spent his nights alone.

All alone.

_Eleanor Rigby, _

_Picks up the rice in the church_

_Where a wedding has been_

_Lives in a dream._

McGee attempted to be friendly. "Hey, Tony," He said brightly.

"Not now, go away," Tony simply waved him away, as his attention was at his computer. Tony was mad because McGee "stood him up" when he didn't meet him at the mall to introduce him to Sara's friend's older sister. The thing was, Tony messed up the date and when to the mall one night early. But he was still mad.

"Hello Ziva," McGee smiled.

No response. She was reading a book. Finally she looked up. "Did you say something?" She asked.

"No, never mind," McGee sighed at sat at his desk.

Abby walked in a while later but paid no attention to him. Simply walking over to Ziva's desk. McGee had made Abby upset with a quick remark that he thought was just a joke. She'd promised to ignore him for the rest of the week. She was always good at keeping promises.

Gibbs walked in. "Gear up! Dead Marine!" Was all he said. In fact, it seemed the only time Gibbs talked to McGee the whole day was to give orders.

Was that all he was good for? Fixing computers?

_Waits at the window_

_Wearing the face that she _

_Keeps in a jar by her door._

_Who is it for?_

All McGee wanted all day was to disappear forever. Abby and Tony refused to have anything to do with him, Gibbs only spoke to him to give him orders. He felt worthless, sad, alone. He'd felt like this before. He was depressed and taking medication for it, but today, it wasn't helping. But there was some part of him that didn't want his team mates to worry- or perhaps he just didn't want to seem weak.

So he smiled anyways.

_All the lonely people_

_Where do they all come from?_

_All the lonely people_

_Where do they all belong?_

McGee sat at his desk staring at the florescent orange walls around him and couldn't help but think that he didn't belong here. This place was for people like Tony and Ziva and Gibbs who were in good physical condition, who could solve murders, who didn't hold people back. For Ducky and Palmer who could look at a body without flinching. For Abby who could be brilliant with computers and not be a total nerdy idiot. Not for people like him.

He didn't belong here.

He didn't belong anywhere.

_Father McKenzie_

_Writing the words of a sermon_

_That no one will here._

_No one comes near._

Gibbs was talking to Director Shepard. Nothing was going on at the moment, so McGee worked on writing. He suddenly felt sick. He couldn't help but to remember how often his books had made people mad. He'd made people mad on so many occasions with out even trying. It wasn't _really_ about them! That's why they called it _fiction_!

He pushed the thought out of his head. This wasn't one of his books. This was something he'd been working on for a long, long time. _A love note. _To who? Abby.

He printed it and put it in and envelope, writing "To Abby, From McGee" on the back. He ran down to her lab and placed it gingerly on the keyboard of one of her computers. He quickly, quietly left.

Two hours later, he found the note, unopened, stuffed in the corner as if she wished to throw it away.

Again McGee felt sick.

No one loved him.

_Look at him working_

_Darning his socks in the night_

_When there's nobody there._

_What does he care?_

Hours passed. McGee was still in the Bull Pen, all alone. It was dark outside. Late at night. Most of the people had left already. Except for Gibbs. He was up talking to Director Sheppard again. McGee sat at his desk doing paper work as slowly as possible. He was procrastinating. He hated going home. He spent his nights totally alone, on the computer. That was his sorry excuse for a life.

Then Gibbs walked in. He cracked a smiled seeing his agent so diligently working even after hours. He walked down the stairs and placed a hand on McGee's shoulder.

"Go home, McGee," He said softly.

McGee nodded and picked up his things.

He dreaded going home.

Realizing his sorry excuse for a life.

_All the lonely people_

_Where do they all come from?_

_All the lonely people_

_Where do they all belong?_

McGee walked into his apartment. He didn't want to do anything. He just wanted tomorrow to come. Then again, why would tomorrow be better? He didn't want to think about it. He simply got ready to sleep then climbed into his bed.

He stared at the ceiling for a long time, unable to sleep. The more he thought, the more and more depressed he became.

Abby hated him.

Tony hated him.

Gibbs only thought of him as a computer hacker.

Ziva had seemed to forget about him altogether.

Sara hadn't spoken to him in months and ignored his calls.

He had no friends.

His family hated him.

_Ah, look at all the lonely people._

_Ah, look at all the lonely people._

McGee got out of bed slowly. He stared at everything with an empty gaze. He sat there for a moment, thinking. He finally reached a decision. He stood up and walked over to his typewriter and typed out a simple note he was sure no one would read.

They wouldn't miss him enough to come looking.

_Eleanor Rigby_

_Died in the church, and was buried _

_Along with her name._

_Nobody came._

Timothy McGee walked over to his brief case and took out a black object. His gun. He walked took it and walked into the bathroom, sitting on the edge of the tub. He didn't want to make a mess for his landlady to clean up.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye, then," He sighed, holding the gun up to his head.

He closed his eyes and squeezed the trigger.

_Father McKenzie_

_Wiping the dirt from his hands_

_As he walks from the grave._

_No one was saved._

Tony DiNozzo was in his apartment, sitting on the couch watching National Treasure when he thought he heard a faint crack that sounded almost like a gunshot. He sat up, pausing the movie and looked out the window. How odd. He sat back down wondering what a noise like that could have been.

The gunshot could be heard around the city. It could be heard by Abby, by Ziva, by Gibbs, Ducky, Palmer, even Director Sheppard. But no one gave it a second thought and went on with their lives.

No one cared.

_All the lonely people_

_Where do they all come from?_

The next morning, McGee didn't show up for work. He never would. But Tony wasn't worried. He only laughed with Ziva about how Gibbs was going to give "McTardy" the world's nastiest Gibbs Slap.

They all waited for McGee to arrive but he never did. He never would. Gibbs sent Ziva and Tony to his apartment to find him.

Although he was worried, Gibbs only thought was how hard he was going to head slap that boy when Tony and Ziva dragged his butt into work.

_All the lonely people_

_Where do they all belong?_


End file.
